


Avatar Fanfiction

by Vidhi_Sinha



Category: Avatar (2009), Avatar movie
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Piece SciFi and Fantasy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidhi_Sinha/pseuds/Vidhi_Sinha
Summary: A short piece of my work where I wake up as Grace in her Avatar as a part of the Na'vis and explore the massacre caused by the mercenaries just for unobtanium, a stone which was priceless and cost something thousands of lives. But the Omaticaya's home was a huge tree which was placed upon a huge mine of this unobtanium and they had ruined the breathtaking and pristine beauty of Pandora and the Omaticaya people. But I have only 1 hour before Quaritch and his mercenaries take us out. Will I be able to live till Sully saves Pandora or is it too late for me to witness his heroic moves?





	Avatar Fanfiction

I woke up in a daze. But after what I saw, I was shocked and surprised. How could humans be so greedy for a mine of pebbles which they thought as precious stones that they would uproot the home of a few beings who too were just like them?

As I was not in my avatar a couple of hours ago because of the mercenaries, a couple of Omaticaya people were dragging me along with them. Away from the massacre. I smelled smoke and soot only instead of the mysterious but gorgeous flora and fauna of Pandora.

(fast forward)

I woke up still searing from the pain of the bullet in my stomach. I wasn't in my avatar but my human body. I was almost naked, but some part of my body was covered with leaves.

I had to face Eywa and come back. I thought I was too weak. I couldn't make it. "Look Grace where we are," said Jake in his avatar body carrying me bridal-style. We were near the Tree of Souls. It was wonderful. "I need to take a sample," I said, amazed by the beauty.

My avatar body was beside me. And everything went blank.


End file.
